The present invention relates to a moving table type work system, and it particularly pertains, but not exclusively, to a work system for sequentially mounting electronic parts on predetermined portions of a work piece such as substrate.
One example of such work systems for sequentially mounting electronic parts on predetermined portions of a substrate is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 57-144691, in which a work table is provided which allows the movements with two degrees of freedom for a substrate and electronic parts are sequentially mounted on predetermined portions of a substrate by means of an electronic part mounting device. The work table is arranged to be reciprocated between feeding/discharging positions and a working position so that a substrate is fed from the substrate feeding section at a substrate feeding position and coincidentally an electronic part-mounted substrate is discharged to a substrate discharging section at a substrate discharging position.
However, such prior art system would suffer a problem that the electronic part mounting operations are interrupted while the work table is parted from the working position for the substrate feeding/discharging operations, that is, for a time period required for the reciprocating movement thereof and the feeding/discharging of the substrates. This work interruption period causes the lowering in working ratio of the system.